Captured
by Elerick
Summary: Chrona x Maka, onesided. Maka awakens, chained in a strange room with an all too familiar and hated guard. But there seems to be something strange about the swordsman this time. “…Y-you’re pretty…”


I made a Chrona x Maka fic where Chrona was a girl and I thought it was only fair to do it for those who prefer Chrona as a boy, I don't mind either way Watch out for the oddly cute angst

--

She knew she was awake, she knew because she was finally aware of the spitting pain in her head and the heaviness of her limbs. Even her eyelids took a tiring effort to open and as the gray, dim surroundings slowly came into focus. She desperately tried to remember what hit her, but no recollection came. As her environment slowly worked its way into her awareness she fought against the chains that held her wrists and legs but even if she wasn't exhausted it was no use. She let her head fall, she was just too tired to figure out what the hell was going on.

A shifting in the opposite corner shocked her awake. There was someone else in the room. Little moonlight lot a single thin window, shining a golden sliver on the floor. She tried to will her eyes to adjust to the darkness so that she might make out the shadows in the corner. When she finally could she almost wished she hadn't.

"YOU!" the room was suddenly full of the clanging of chains, like bitter bells, while she tried to back up into the wall, as if it might swallow her up and free her.

Across the room two painfully familiar pale blue eyes stared sadly at her. It was hard to tell as his body seemed to almost melt into the darkness but he seemed to be huddled up into the corner, his arms clutching his knees to his chest. His somber demeanor did far from erase the memories of Soul's blood dripping from his blade or the shiver or fear that ran down her spine, though she fought to keep a steady glare.

This didn't seemed to affect the strange swordsman, "… you're awake…"

"Why'd you bring me here!?" she demanded, tugging at her chains.

This seemed to deepen his sadness. "…I didn't… I'm just supposed to watch you…"

Though she hesitated, her anger didn't fade. "Then who? Why am I here!?"

He shrunk back, "I don't like yelling…"

"Then start talking!"

He began to shift and squirm in his corner, something was obviously stressing him, "… Please… Ragnarok is sleeping right now… you might wake him up…"

"Good! Maybe he can do to you what I've wanted to do since you hurt Soul!" Kicking and growling like a caged animal she fought against her bonds.

"P-please! He won't be happy that you're here." his thin voice became stressed, sitting up on his knees he held out his hands in emphasis, "I-I'm not supposed to hurt you but he will…"

"How do I know you won't attack me?" she hissed.

A soft mumble could be heard under his breath, something along the lines of 'I don't know how to deal with this.' It took him almost a minute before he could even respond. "I-If I wanted to hurt you…" he rubbed his arm nervously, "Wouldn't I have done it while you were asleep?"

Maka grimaced, but the strange boy had a point. "Then what do you want with me…"

Sitting back he looked away, as if the wall had suddenly become very interesting. "… I'm only doing what I'm told."

"…You have no idea what's going on?"

His somber expression answered her question and her head fell with a heavy sigh. She was going to die here and never learn what the hell happened. She would never see Soul or her stupid father ever again. She would never become a death scythe wielder like her mother… and this psycho across the room was never going to stop staring at her.

"What?" she barked, sending the startled young swordsman scurrying back to his corner. As soon as her eyes met his they shot right back to the wall.

"…N-nothing…" pail eyes glanced up for a second before again averting, "… I've… never seen a girl this close before… outside of fighting…"

Though she wasn't entirely sure how to react to such a statement, to either be threatened or to pity the pathetic looking soul. She decided with his weapon, if she heard right, asleep, there wasn't much he could do to her so she chose not to respond and attempt to ignore him.

"… Y-You're pretty."

That caught her attention and brought her own stare, which was somewhat against her will but it was useless to fight it. It was the last thing she expected to come out of those pouting lips. "… what?"

Glances were all he could still manage, but even as much as he was avoiding her gaze he couldn't hide the dark crimson in his pale skin. "… you're… I-I didn't know girls were so pretty… o-or is it just you?"

"…" this was too weird, this kid had tried to kill her. As she tried to catch the fleeting gaze she noticed for the first time there was something different about him now, the deranged looked in his eyes was replaced by an almost palpable sadness. If she hadn't known better… but she did know better, the memories were just as painful now as when they had happened, and there was no changing that. Still there was a lingering, almost mothering urge towards the poor child that she had to fight in the back of her head. "…I'm… ordinary… I guess."

She heard a curious hum from him. It would have almost been cute if the fact that he stood up sent a shot of terror down her spine before she remembered what he had said earlier. His steps were hesitant but he managed to make his way to her, sitting down quite a bit away but still closer than before. It almost seemed like she was some animal in a zoo and he was wondering if she was safe enough to pet or if she would bite. She made sure her glare sent the message that biting was something she wouldn't hesitate to do.

"…don't look at me like that…" he mumbled softly, staring at the floor, "…your eyes frighten me… your soul is too strong."

"Good, you should be frightened." She snapped, though the hurt look that it brought caught her off guard.

"…I'm sorry."

…What the hell was wrong with this kid? When she attempted to question why he had apologized his hand suddenly rose and by instinct she flinched, cringing and squeezing her eyes tight. She had a horrible flashback to the spray of blood her sword had brought down as it sliced through her partner.

But oddly no pain came, the only thing she felt was the slighted tugging on her hair. Opening her eyes one at a time she found the boy hovering as far away as he could away from her where his outstretched hand could still reach her hair. He was twirling around one of her pony tails between his fingers with the look of a curious child on his face. She squirmed uncomfortably, which seemed to frighten him as he shot away as if she had suddenly caught fire. She blinked, watching him as he rubbed his hands nervously, staring sadly at the floor, and wondered what could possibly be going on in his head.

They both jumped when the click of the door lock rang through the silent air followed by the slam of the door as it swung open and hit the opposite wall. Maka looked up and gasped at what she saw, her heart fell down into her shoes and a shill followed it down her spine.

"M… M-Medusa-sensei?" she gaped "W-what are you-"

"Say farewell to your pet Chrona, I'm done with my tests."

The boy nodded his head sadly and gave her a pathetic look, a hopeless plea for help he knew wouldn't come. "… Goodbye…"

Her head was spinning wildly as her gazed chased back and forth between them. "M-Medusa-Sensei?! You're working with him? How could you do this to Shibusen?"

The women didn't seem to even acknowledge the very fact that she was talking, instead mumbling something under her breath. She saw strings of black fluttering around her for a moment, then everything went black.

"Chrona."

The boy lingered for a moment or two on the collapsed girl before looking up. "Yes, Medusa-sama?"

"You will fly her back before it gets light. Don't let anyone see you, particularly her, she shouldn't remember any of this so I don't need anything shocking them back while shes still under. Got that."

He nodded. "Understood."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The light of morning and a pounding on her door was what woke her from her slumber. Maka yawned and sat up in her bed, blinking at the bright sun, usually she was up earlier than this. It was odd, she had slept in, but was still exhausted, and there was some strange dream lingering on the edge of her memory but she couldn't grasp it. Rubbing her head she was able to make out what her partner was yelling through her closed door.

"Yo, come on, it's almost noon! Get up already! You never out sleep me!"

"Alright, alright! I'm up, I'm up!" she groaned, fighting a slight headache she pushed the sheets away and noticed she had slept in her school clothes… things were odd this morning.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why are we still here? Medusa-sama is going to get suspicious."

"Shh." Chrona hushed her weapons high pitched whines as she sat perched on a tree branch, hugging his knees. It was the only concealed place he could see inside the technician's window without being spotted himself.

"We did what we were supposed to do! I want to go home!" he tugged at the back of his hair, trying to avert his gaze.

Home wasn't any better than out here, he thought to himself. "I want to make sure she's alright…"

"That's 'cause you've got a stupid crush on her." He huffed.

Crimson flooded his cheeks, he was thankful Ragnarok was behind him and couldn't see. "I-It's nothing like that… Medusa's magic is the kindest, I-I'm worried about side effects."

But he wouldn't let it go, reaching around he grabbed one of his cheeks and pinched it, "Chrona's in love" he mocked in a sing song voice, "Chrona's in love."

"I-I-I t-told you!" he shrieked, covering his ears, his face growing hotter by the second. "T-That's not it! Shut-Shut up!"

He heard his weapon cackle behind him and sighed, there was really nothing he could do when it came to him. Looking back at the window he wondered what it must have been like to live a normal life like hers. If he had she probably would have never noticed someone like him anyway…

It was at that moment, Maka started pulling her shirt over her head. The heat from before returned tenfold, for a moment he even questioned if his fight might catch on fire before he turned away and covered his eyes with his hand, using the other to tug at his partner.

"R-Ragnarok, it's time to g-go. Medusa-sama will get angry!"

He tilted his head, looking over the other's shoulder, "What? Did something happen?" Craning his neck he glanced in the window and laughed. "Hey! Look at that, you get a show. This is great,; I slept through all the good stuff."

"N-no! We can't watch!" he screeched, "J-just go!"

Hissing in annoyance at his demands he spread his wings and took off like a shot.

Maka looked up as a shadow passed in front of her window but saw nothing. Shrugging it off she went about dressing, with the oddest feeling of someone familiar she couldn't remember.


End file.
